Deserted
by Kayko
Summary: This one story takes place during the boat trip the group takes in second movie. But what if only two of the group were lost at sea and shipped wrecked? While the others made it home safely. Read on to find out…..


This one story takes place during the boat trip the group takes in second movie. But what if only two of the group were lost at sea and shipped wrecked? While the others made it home safely. Read on to find out…..  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful Romiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
Deserted  
  
by Kayko  
  
A deserted beach. The sun rose over the crashing waves. Two soaking wet bodies were unconscious face down on the tan sand, one red haired girl and one dark haired girl. The red head started to move and groan as she pushed herself up.  
  
"What happen?" she said a loud. "Where am I?"  
  
She turned over and closed her eyes slightly to avoid the sun. She decided it would be wise to know where she was. As she stood up she noticed a dark haired figure laying about 10 feet away from her. She ran over to it and check the body for a pulse. "Thank the gods! Still alive." She turned the body over and found a very beautiful, a very wet and sandy girl. She was asleep. She wiped the sand from her cheek and looked at her.  
  
"I wonder who you are?" She felt the sun beat down on her. " Anyway, let's get you out of the sun."  
  
Akane opened her eyes and found her self laying on a pile palm tree leaves, with just enough to make a pillow behind her head. She could hear the sound of something banging, but she didn't know if it was her head or something else. She tried to sit up, but that only resulted in a sharp pain. "Ooohhhhhh." She moaned grabbing her head. She looked around and she realized she was underneath a tree. The sun was setting over the horizon and a small fire burn about ten feet away. Some coconuts were bunched around the fire.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked aloud to herself.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like you are finally awake. Sleep well Sleeping Beauty?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Still sitting and holding her head with her hand she looked up at the voice that was talking to her. He was a young man outlined by the setting sun's light. His hair was black and his blue-gray eyes welcomed her in. He was definitely very handsome. He was Japanese, but he wore black pants and a red Chinese shirt that showed off his muscular build. In both hands he held one half of a coconut. He knelt down to be face to face with her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a little headache. Why?"  
  
"Because you were just staring at me, not saying a word."  
  
"Oh..no..I was just…umm" she started to blush. "I was overwhelmed. Where am I and who are you?"  
  
"Well I am…here drink this." He said handing her one of the halved coconuts  
  
A coconut?"  
  
"Yeah drink the milk inside. It's a much better taste then saltwater and sand." He said, taking a sip himself. "As I was saying I am Ranma Saotome. And you are?"  
  
"Umm…" she said taking a sip of the coconut milk. "I am Akane Tendo. And you're right, this taste much better then sand and saltwater.  
  
He nodded taking sip from his coconut.  
  
"Where are we? How did we get here?"  
  
"Well from what I guess, we are on a island with no sighs of human life. And as in how we got here, I believe we where a boat that must of run into a storm and we ended up here." He said motioning to the beach. "When I woke up and found you, you were still unconscious. So I pulled you from the bottom of the beach, a made a little camp and a fire to dry you out and then went exploring."  
  
Akane listen to him intensely while she drank and ate the insides of the coconut.  
  
"When walking down the beach I found some cloths and this." He said holding up a life preserve with the letters spelling "SS Kuno" on it. We must of been on this boat." I decided to stop searching the beach and check out the jungle behind us. I can across some fresh water and even better, some hot springs. Also I gathered some food, as you can see."  
  
"Okay, if we were on that ship together, how come I don't remember you?"  
  
"I don't know, but one thing scares me."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I also found a captain's log, which states the date."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"The last date I remember is five months earlier. Where did that last five months go?"  
  
"Let me see that. You are right. according to this we are behind five months!"  
  
"Another guess is that we meet within those five months." He said.  
  
"Well maybe we were on the same cruise ship and just so happened we ended up at the same location."  
  
"I don't know….it really seems that we have meet."  
  
"Well I guess we can figure that out later. I need to stand up. Here help me up." She said holding out her hand. He took it and in one easy motion both of them were standing.  
  
"Why don't you show me this fresh water. I really need to clean up."  
  
"Sure right this way." He said walking towards the green jungle.  
  
"So how did you get the coconuts if they were all the way up in the trees?" She said pushing away some branches.  
  
"Oh it was easy I just shook them, they fell easily."  
  
"But how did you spilt them apart. One thing I do remember is that coconuts are extremely hard to break open without proper tools."  
  
"Naww it was easy. I just used my hands."  
  
"Your hands! Are you some kind of martial artist?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm from The School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."  
  
"Really?" she said looking at him strangely. "How odd?" She stopped.  
  
"What?" stopping also.  
  
"Well my family's dojo, the Tendo Dojo, is of the Anything Goes Martial Arts school."  
  
"That IS odd. I only thought me and my pops were the only ones who practiced that form anymore." Ranma said rubbing his head.  
  
"Yeah same here. Besides my father and me, no one uses the dojo anymore."  
  
"Maybe that's how we know each other!" Ranma said.  
  
"It would make sense, the only two families who practice the art know each other."  
  
"I guess that's it. Mystery solved."  
  
"No way! Mystery solved! We still don't know where we are, how we got here and even it that is true about knowing each other, there is no way to conform it!"  
  
Gezzz calm down. You get angry pretty quick."  
  
"I do NOT!" She yelled stomping her foot.  
  
"Oh don't tell me your one of those tomboy chicks, with a short fuse and brute force?"  
  
"What! You don't even know me and you are calling me a tomboy! I am not a TOMBOY!" With that she took a swing at Ranma. Who easily dodged it.  
  
"Ha is that all you got!" he said jokingly. "Betcha can't catch me."  
  
"Oh yeah! Take that, and that."  
  
"Ha, ha! you missed." Ranma said dodging and backing away.  
  
Without Ranma noticing, Akane was pushing him back toward the fresh water lake. He was stepping closer and closer not realizing it untill it was to late.  
  
SPLASH! Ranma fell in.  
  
"Ha! Got you that time." Akane yelled into the water laughing.  
  
When Akane stopped laughing she looked down and in the water and there wasn't a wet dark haired boy named Ranma, but a red haired girl!"  
  
"What the…?"  
  
"Now why did'ya go and do that!" the girl said.  
  
"Who are you? And what happened to…Ranma? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah it's me. This is my curse."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Let me explain..."  
  
(Insert Flashback…..If you are reading this then you know the story of how he got his curse. No need to rewrite it.)  
  
"And that's how it happened." Ranma said ringing out her wet red hair.  
  
"That kind of sucks. But know what?" She said with a smile.  
  
"I think I knew you were cursed, because even though it shocked me when you came out of the water as a girl, it seems familiar. Almost as if I have seen it before, time and time again."  
  
"I guess we really did know one another. Let me show you those hot springs."  
  
"Okay." They got up and Ranma took a hold of Akane's hand. Together they went to the hot springs and both relaxed in the spa like pools. Ranma now a boy sat in one pool with his clothes off, exposing his chest to the air. Akane was in another hot spring with the water up to her head, covering her body.  
  
"This is paradise." Akane said closing her eyes and resting her head on the edge of the spring.  
  
"Ranma looked at her and said, "Yeah paradise, you said it." Then lowered himself into the hot water and rested his head on the soft moss that grew on the side.  
  
Four months later  
  
Still on the island, Ranma and Akane built themselves a nice home. The idea of rescue was dwindling away with each passing day. They still had made a bond fire if a plane or ship came by, but none have come along yet. Ranma flinched at the pain he felt when he touched his head. "Stupid tomboy girl, sometimes I think she likes to see me in pain."  
  
"Jerk!" She yelled from the camp to Ranma sitting on the beach fixing his net that they made together to catch fish.  
  
"Oh Ranma, why can't you think before you speak. Don't you know how much you hurt me." Akane whispered to herself.  
  
Next thing she knew Ranma stood in front of her holding a arm full of tropical flowers. He knelt down, much like he did the first day she woke up on the island.  
  
"Umm.. Akane.. I'm sorry for saying you couldn't make a decent net if your soul depended on it, and that your a ugly tomboy, and umm, your cooking would scare a hungry sharks away, and…."  
  
"Oh Ranma," She said interrupting. " I forgive you!"  
  
He handed her the flowers and sat down next to her to watch the sunset.  
  
"I love the colors when the sun sets. It's so beautiful."  
  
"Beautiful yes, but not as beautiful as you."  
  
"Oh Ranma." She said softly and they kissed.  
  
They would make it appoint to sit down and watch the sunset every night, and sometimes the sunrise. Their memory still gone, only a some flashes of their past life, they enjoyed their little tropical island. Until….  
  
One year later.  
  
The phone rang at the Tendo dojo. Nabiki Tendo picked up the phone and said, "Tendo residence, how may I help you. Uh huh, I have a younger sister. Yeah she was lost at sea about a year and a half ago. What are you saying? Uh huh? UH HUH! OH MY!"  
  
Nabiki hung up the phone and yelled, "DAD! KASUMI! EVERYONE!"  
  
"What is it Nabiki! What is all the commotion?" Soun yelled at his second daughter.  
  
"Yes Nabiki, what is it?" Kasumi gently asked drying her hands with a dish towel.  
  
"IT'S THEM! They found THEM!"  
  
"You mean…?!" Genma asked.  
  
"YES! THEY FOUND AKANE AND RANMA!"  
  
Everyone in the room was jumping for joy, except for Soun. He was crying a river.  
  
"AKANE! My little girl I can't believe it! You're alive!!!"  
  
"My boy! MY BOY is alive!" Genma cheered loudly.  
  
"When can we see them?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"They said that they were going to clean them up first, then let a doctor look at them and send them home tomorrow afternoon around 3:00."  
  
"That's perfect, we can throw a welcome home party. Why don't you call the others and tell them the good news."  
  
"Sure thing Kasumi. If I didn't tell them, Ranma's other fiancee's would kill me."  
  
The next day  
  
Outside of the Tendo's dojo, on the gates a huge banner hung and said "WELCOME HOME AKANE AND RANMA!!" Underneath everyone was there to either greet Ranma or Akane or attack them. Either way they were there.  
  
Ryoga had a strange look on his face. "Oh Akane after all this time, I still love you, I will tell you the minute you get home.  
  
Kuno also had a strange expression on his face. "The strong and powerful Akane has finally returned. The Blue Thunder can not wait to hold his beloved in his arms again.  
  
Mousse wasn't to happy that Ranma was coming home, but he nothing against Akane. Next to him he watched the others. His own love couldn't stand still and she impatiently bopped up and down.  
  
"Be still child! Cologne yelled to her great-grand daughter.  
  
"Shampoo can't stand still. Ranma finally come home for Shampoo. Marry Shampoo, and live happy together.  
  
"Now hold it right there sugar. Ranma is my fiancee too. You have no right to clam him yourself." Ukyo yelled out.  
  
"Ranma darling is mine!" Kodichi chimed in.  
  
"Ha! Whatever sugar."  
  
"You dare insult the Black Rose!"  
  
"SHHHH!!! You guys here they come." Nabiki yelled out.  
  
A yellow cab pulled in front of the Tendo's. The crowd of people stood silent, waiting for the two come out.  
  
"Ranma, I'm scared. I don't really remember them."  
  
"Me either, but they are our family and friends." He said opening the door of the cab.  
  
Ranma stepped out of the cab and stood looking at all the people waiting their arrival. "So many happy faces" he thought to himself. "But, some don't feel right."  
  
Ukyo couldn't believe it. There he was. The guy she loved. It was hard for her to except that he might me dead. It was the longest year and a five months of her life, trying to get over him. But now she could be with him, with Ranma.  
  
Ranma turned around and took a hold of Akane hand and helped her out. She stepped out of the car and turned and looked at all the somewhat unfamiliar faces staring at her.  
  
Nabiki was so happy to see her sister again. Even though she hadn't stepped out of the car, that fact that she was alive and back home again. Ranma looked good, she thought. That tropical sun tan him nicely and he was more beefed up from the last she saw him. Akane began to step out. She was holding on to Ranma's hand and he had his arm around her shoulder. Nabiki couldn't believe it, there stood Akane. A very pregnant Akane. Her baby sister, the tomboy, the girl who didn't like boys two years ago. Pregnant!  
  
Akane stood there next to Ranma. She couldn't believe all the shocked faces. Ranma pushed her forward slightly to meet the crowd.  
  
"Hello, even though my wife and I don't remember everyone here and those who we do know, it feels like an eternity since the last time we saw each other. I hope you can be patient with us." Ranma said smiling hoping Akane in his arms.  
  
Silence and then an array of screams of NO's! and YES's where heard throughout the city after Ranma short speech.  
  
THE END…or is it?  
  
*************************************************  
  
Author's note… I don't know where I got this idea from. It could of been flipping through the tv channels and coming across Blue Lagoon. OR the fact I just watched the second movie a day ago again and thought "What would happen?"  
  
Well hope you liked it. Ja ne  
  
Kayko 


End file.
